


Payback is a Bitch, but Revenge is Sweet

by Selah Grace (ohselah)



Series: Sweet Revenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Writing, Bloodplay, Bottom Harry Potter, Branding, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Romanticized Rape, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Terrible Even, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Sex, Vampire Draco Malfoy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohselah/pseuds/Selah%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides to get revenge on Harry for all of the trouble that Harry has caused in his life. Both of them end up enjoying the revenge more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback is a Bitch, but Revenge is Sweet

“If I die tomorrow, seeing you now—like _this_ —will make my life worthwhile.” Malfoy’s voice, as hard and cold as steel, had invaded his senses, causing him to freeze in fear. Bound and gagged—and _naked_?—, Harry realized that the blonde was pissed off, and he got even more worried than before because Malfoy had never been this angry before. “You’ve made my life a living _hell_ for the past six years, and I’m _sick_ of it, Potter. Perfect little Potter, with all his _perfect_ little friends, who can never get in trouble, because they’re Dumbledore’s little _pets_!” The blonde’s voice had risen in volume from when he had started talking and Harry flinched as the last word hit the lowest, and deadliest, pitch.  
  
“You sent my father to prison. My mother committed suicide because of the pain that she suffered from being so far away from her mate, inadvertent though that was. You’ve humiliated me all throughout our Hogwarts years, Potter… But, the fun stops _now_.” Malfoy’s lips curled into a smirk, and added to his tone of voice, which was filled with malicious intent, it struck terror into Harry’s heart. “I think it’s time that _you_ were the one who was humiliated, Potter… And, _I’ll_ be the one to make sure that that happens.  
  
“In addition, you’ll be able to see _everything_ , Potter. Every little bit of torture that I inflict upon you, you’ll witness with your own eyes. 'Why?' Because I want someone besides myself to witness Harry Potter fall at the hands of Draco Malfoy.” Harry stared in horror, eyes widening as Malfoy’s words continued. Panic warred inside of him at the word torture and he yanked helplessly on his handcuffs. Making a high-pitched sound, Harry screamed at Malfoy through the gag, though the words only sounded like loud mumbles. Malfoy sneered at him, and, then he disappeared from Harry’s view.  
  
As Malfoy came back into Harry’s vision, Harry’s eyes widened in shock and fear; the blonde-haired Malfoy was holding a whip in one hand and a paddle in the other. “Now, which one would you prefer, Potter?” Malfoy smirked at him as Harry hesitated, with his eyes filling with tears of frustration, and Harry nodded his head toward the paddle. “Ahh, the paddle—well, I’m sorry, Potter… We won’t be using the paddle today. After all, we wouldn’t want you to get _too_ comfortable.” Harry winced as two cracks sounded throughout the room; one as the paddle hit the wall opposite of him, and another as Malfoy cracked the whip with a malevolent smile. Harry shivered in trepidation—and _anticipation_?—of what was to come, and subconsciously lifted his head up, exposing his chest to the leather whip. Malfoy stared at him for a moment, and Harry tilted his head, not understanding the significance of his actions.  
  
Then, Malfoy’s eyes flashed dangerously, and he narrowed them at Harry. “Count for me, divvy,” the blonde said, and Harry cried out, partially in shock and partly in pain, as the whip struck him directly across the chest.  
  
Harry took a moment to glare at Malfoy—another whistling sound and Harry hissed in displeasure. “Bastard…” Malfoy smirked at him and walked closer, tipping his head up with a finger on his chin, and Malfoy whispered in his ear, “I told you to count for me, you dolt.”

Harry’s eyes flashed and he quickly murmured “one, two” under his breath.  
  
Malfoy’s lips twisted into a cruel grin. “Good boy, divvy. Now,” he swung the whip for the third time and Harry whimpered softly.  
  
“Three”—he cried out—“Four!” —he shouted—“F-five”—he murmured—“S-si-six”—he stuttered—“Seven”—with tears streaming down his cheeks—“Eight”—thrashing against the handcuffs—“Nine!” —yelled in relief, thinking that they were almost done—and the last blow had been delivered to his bollocks. Harry, in disbelief, screamed and cursed the fact that Malfoy was so gifted with a whip, as he had learned throughout the lesson. Then, another blow to the bollocks and Harry realized that he’d been stalling, biting his lip so hard that the blow poured over his lower lip, Harry stumbled over the last blow, “T-ten.”  
  
Malfoy threw the whip a bit more lightly than he had thrown the paddle, and there was a small clattering sound as it hit the floor. “I’d like to make this arrangement a bit more— _permanent_. Would you like to make this arrangement a bit more permanent, Potter?” Malfoy leaned forward and nipped Harry’s lower lip harshly, right where Harry had bitten himself before. Harry whimpered softly, and the raven-haired boy’s cock grew even harder than it had been during his lesson, but he shook his head, and he immediately realised his mistake of protesting. Instead of letting Harry go, Malfoy’s smile grew wicked and the blonde dug his hand into his robe, pulled out his wand, and then he pointed it at Harry’s inner-forearm. “ _Stigmaere!_ ”  
  
Harry screamed as white-hot pain shot through his left forearm, and spread throughout his entire body. His mind chanted ‘ _pain, pain, pain_ ’ repeatedly, and Harry screamed again, this time in pure irritation that the pain wasn’t _leaving_. Tears filled the hurting boy’s eyes, and he would have dropped down to his knees if he had not been hanging from his handcuffs. Malfoy smiled at him, coldly and heartlessly. “I could have chosen an easier spell to do that, but… This whole thing is about punishing you, is it not?  
  
“Now, the fun begins,” he mutters close to Harry’s ear, tauntingly as if he hadn’t been having from the beginning, and Harry shudders at the possibilities of what that could mean. Malfoy noticed and he flicked his tongue out against Harry’s earlobe. “Get ready, Potter. You’re in for a very _long_ ride,” Malfoy whispered lowly and he pressed his wand, one at a time, against the handcuffs that kept Harry held up against the wall.  
  
Harry, without the accompanying support from the handcuffs, fell to his knees, head bowed in submission. Malfoy’s eyes darkened in lust, and he pointed his wand at his clothes, “ _Nudum!_ ” His clothes, as well as his robe and undergarments, disappeared from the blonde-haired boy’s body, and Harry was left staring at Malfoy’s uncircumcised cock. Licking his lips, Harry’s eyes deepened to a dark emerald green colour, and he clenched his fists at his side to keep from doing anything _more_ humiliating. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him, and then he smirked. “Oh, that’s right. I haven’t explained the details of the spell to you. Well, let me see… Basically, you’ll want to pleasure me at any time of the day, at any place, and in any way,” Malfoy grinned at Harry. “Spells won’t care about your sexual orientation, Potter… But, out of my curiosity, are you a poof?”  
  
Harry looked away from him—or, at least, he _tried_ to look away from him; however, the spell thought that this was a bad idea, and it made him look back at him, and his lips seemed to move of their own volition. “Yes, master,” he heard himself say, in a far-away voice, and he felt as though he was having an out-of-body experience. Malfoy’s lips curled into an unkind grin, and he walked a step closer to Harry, cock dangling in front of the raven-haired boy’s face.  
  
“Well, Potter… I, myself, am bisexual. However, the women here fail to please me, in looks, blood or skill. So, I decided to have the next best thing; after all, you look enough like a girl as it is.” Malfoy explained and he pressed the back of Harry’s head gently. “Suck,” he commanded. Before Harry knew what was happening, his mouth was filled with Malfoy’s cock, and he was struggling to control his gag reflex as the blonde boy rocked his hips back and forth into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time.  
  
Harry sucked on the blonde boy’s cock eagerly, using his tongue to press up against pleasure points on Malfoy’s erection, which he seemed to know all of, even though he’d never done this before, from a telepathic link through the brand on his arm. Malfoy groaned as he dug his fingers into Harry’s scalp, pushing his cock in and out of the black-haired teen’s mouth continually. “Oh, Merlin—fuck, _yes_ —that’s a _good_ boy, Potter,” Malfoy panted as Harry hummed and moaned around the blonde’s stiff member.  
  
Suddenly, Harry found himself laid, spread-eagle, out on the bed. Dazed by the unexpected transition, Harry stared up at Malfoy, blinking his innocent, wide eyes. Malfoy groaned as he looked at Harry’s face, and he muttered, “ _Novacula_ ,” under his breath. Malfoy ran the tip of his wand over Harry’s chest, circling around the nipple. Harry hissed softly in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
Stroking the tip of his wand against various places on Harry’s body, Malfoy traced over his patterns with his tongue, lapping up the bloody mess. Harry whimpered softly, a few tears leaked out of his eyes, and he arched against the razor sharp tip. “So beautiful when you’re in pain—did you know that you were, Potter? So beautiful,” Malfoy whispered near his ear and leaned forward, pressing the blade into the skin of Harry’s right inner arm and he bit into Harry’s earlobe, his teeth cutting into the delicate skin. Harry cried out in pain, and he threw his head back, revealing the smooth skin of his neck.  
  
Malfoy’s eyes darkened and he whispered, “ _Exsurdare!_ ” under his breath. The sharpness of his wand receded back into the smooth curve of wood, and he bent his head down to Harry’s neck and _bit_ — **hard**. Harry let out a choked scream as the blonde’s teeth penetrated his skin, and he felt tears as they slid down his cheeks. “You’re so pretty when you cry, too,” Malfoy murmured as he lapped gently at the blood just spilled. “And, your blood is tainted… by something. Darkness, perhaps. Did you know that, too, Potter?” Malfoy asked as he revealed sharp teeth— _fangs_ —and slid them effortlessly into Harry’s broken skin. Harry, eyes glazed over, moaned and—in pleasure or pain, it was impossible to tell—thrust up against the blonde vampire. Malfoy arched an eyebrow in amazed admiration, and he groaned softly as the warmth of Harry’s blood filled his mouth.  
  
Abruptly, Malfoy’s fangs were gone, and his neck was left pulsing in pain; Harry winced, but it was nothing compared to what Malfoy had been doing before. Then, something was pressed against his mouth and a coppery taste filled it, and Harry realised that Malfoy was feeding him _his_ blood, just as Malfoy had taken Harry’s earlier. Before Harry realised the danger, Harry had swallowed half of the blood in his mouth. Malfoy licked his own wrist, a Cheshire cat’s grin on his face. “Now, you’re _mine_ , Potter. There’s no escaping it; you’re mine—in blood, mind, body, heart, soul, _and_ magic.”  
  
Harry stared in horror. Then, as he thought— _I belong to him?_ —something inside of him cracked. _I belong…_ Harry bit his lip, a small war beginning in his head. _Potter, stop protesting this—you want to belong somewhere. Who cares that he spent the last six years making your life a living hell? You did the same thing to him._ Harry thought that this side made the better argument; after all, his Gryffindor side just sputtered about how it was a Slytherin, and how evil he was. Then, Harry leaned forward and kissed the blonde Slytherin, and the bond between them seemed to shift. Malfoy’s eyes were wide with shock, and he seemed to be incapable of doing anything. After letting Malfoy go, Harry settled back against the headboard, pulled his knees up a bit and let them fall upon. Malfoy licked his lips at the sight, and attacked Harry’s inner thighs, licking and biting, and causing Harry to make those cute little noises in the back of his throat.  
  
Malfoy reached behind Harry and grabbed one of the pillows. “Lift your arse,” he ordered, and when Harry did, he put the pillow about where the small of Harry’s back met the Gryffindor’s arse. Leaning his head down, Malfoy grabbed his wand and pressed against the small pucker of Harry’s arsehole, causing it to twitch, and he muttered a quiet cleaning spell. Harry shivered slightly at the cold sensations that it caused, and let out a small whine as Malfoy’s tongue made a quick sweep across his hole—and then, the blonde blew a small gust of cold air. Harry let out a cry of shocked pleasure as the blonde licked and nibbled gently on his perineum; after which, sharp fangs sunk into the sensitive skin and the raven-haired boy’s eyes filled with tears from the torturous pleasure that the blonde was causing him. As soon as the fangs were pulled out, Malfoy sucked gently on the pulsating skin.  
  
“Oh, fuck… _Please_ , Draco.” Harry panted and Malfoy pressed his tongue against Harry’s arsehole, and pushed in, licking the raven-haired boy’s insides. Harry cried out softly in relief, as Malfoy’s tongue thrust in and out—in and out, in and out—of his arse. Then, the tongue wasn’t there anymore; instead, there were _teeth_ —teeth were _nibbling_ on the edges of his skin—and it felt _good_.  
  
Abruptly, Harry’s arse was abandoned and he whined softly, thinking that Malfoy had left him. All of a sudden, two fingers, slicked with lubrication, probed against his arsehole before pushing inside; Harry’s cock twitched at the feeling, and he rocked against Malfoy’s talented fingers. One of Malfoy’s fingers crooked slightly and brushed over his prostate, and Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming. Malfoy smirked at him and bit Harry’s nipple, brushing his teeth over the cut from earlier, and splitting the skin back open. Then, he caressed the skin with his tongue as his fingers prodded Harry’s prostate, repeatedly. Harry’s face was tinged pink, his lips red from blood and the fact that he’d been biting at them, and his hands were clenched into tight fists, tangled with the fabric beneath them.  
  
Unexpectedly, fingers disappeared from Harry’s arse only to be replaced by something larger, and even more fulfilling. Malfoy’s throbbing cock pressed into the tight sheath of Harry’s arse, causing Harry’s eyes to tear up with the unpleasantness of it, and the blonde thrust his arousal all the way in, not giving the raven-haired boy time to adjust to the stretching. Pulling out until the head of his cock was the only thing left inside of Harry’s tight arse, Malfoy bit into Harry’s skin with his human teeth as he thrust back into the warmth that was Harry.  
  
Getting tired of the uncomfortable feelings that Harry was projecting through their link, Malfoy adjusted his position and thrust deep inside of the black-haired boy, prodding his prostate with the tip of his prick. Harry mewled softly in response and wrapped his legs around Malfoy’s waist, digging his heels into the blonde’s back. Malfoy smirked as he pistoned in and out of Harry, who whined softly every time the blonde’s velvety cock left his body, if only for a moment. “Merlin— _fuck yes_ — _please_ , in me,  ** _now_** ,” Harry babbled, bucking and plunging himself down onto the Slytherin’s prick.  
  
The two of them felt their imminent releases simultaneously, and they both had the same idea. Harry shoved himself down onto Malfoy’s erection, once more, at the same time that the blonde thrust upwards into his arse and prodding his prostate, none too gently, either. Harry screamed as his orgasm hit, burying his head into the crook of Malfoy’s neck, while Malfoy stayed composed, emptying his seed into Harry’s arse, and collapsing on top of the black-haired beauty; though, Harry didn’t seem to mind.  
  
A few minutes later, after composing himself, Malfoy pushed himself off Harry and reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out something in the shape of a cock. He held it in front of Harry’s face, smiling evilly at him. “It’s called a butt plug. As your master, I order you to wear it for the rest of the day, while you’re asleep, and to all of your classes. If you take it off, and I’ll know if you do, you’ll be punished when you come to meet me at midnight, tonight. Now, put it on.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened in dread and he whined softly as he took the butt plug. He spread his legs out, wide, and reached in between his legs; then, he pressed the butt plug into his arse, the whole way, without any hesitation. He winced as his muscles stretched beyond what was comfortable, and he hissed at the burning sensation, but he didn’t remove the plug. “Satisfied?” He inquired, and glared at the blonde boy in front of him.  
  
Malfoy smirked cruelly as he lifted his wand to his free hand and stroked it. Harry bucked forward, crying out in stunned pleasure. “Oh, that’s right, I forgot to mention—it’s a vibrating butt plug that will vibrate whenever I stroke my wand, and it’s also set to vibrate every five minutes, just in case I forget _and_ for the fun of it. Oh, and for my own amusement: you aren’t allowed to masturbate. Hope you enjoy your new toy, Potter.”


End file.
